Too Much
by RealityIsntWhatsReal
Summary: Fez and Jackie are getting married after a couple years of dating. In the midst of all the wedding planning and celebratory parties Jackie and Hyde's relationship rekindles after years of avoidment. Will she choose Hyde, or go on with the wedding ?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm sorry, this is my first story, so it might not be that great, so I would love any help on how to improve.

Chapter 1

Hyde sat cross-armed in Eric Forman's basement staring at Kelso trying to balance a spoon horizontally on the bridge of his nose failing constantly, but it was always fun for Steven Hyde to watch Michael Kelso fail. Losing interest, Hyde looked about Eric and Donna's basement, and unsurprisingly it resembled Eric's parents' basement; it was where they had all their best memories, like getting high, hanging out, and getting high. He wondered if Eric Donna and Kelso would be up for it now, after all he was going to need to relax before Fez and Jackie show up…_ together_. He didn't say it out loud, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Jackie, hurry up, they're probably waiting for us," Fez said to Jackie impatiently as she rushed around her house trying to find her shoes. He loved Jackie, but he couldn't help feel she only cared about what she looked like more than him sometimes. Either way, it was a miracle _she _was going out with _him_.

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips with her eyes boring seriously into him, "Now Fez," she said, her tone just as stern as her gaze, "I need you to be honest with me, okay?" He could only nod as his gaze travelled from her eyes over her colourful _tight_ clothing. He gulped, and she continued, "Okay, so here's the question: do I look okay?"

"Of course you do," he replied sincerely leading her out the door to the car.

She smiled and exhaled calmly, but as a thought occurred to her, the smile faded. _Why should I care what I look like? It's only Kelso, Eric and Donna…and Hyde._

They parked right in front of the house, and before Jackie opened the door of the car, Fez took her into a passionate embrace kissing her the way she liked, with him doing that rolling the R thing in her mouth. Her worries about seeing the friends (and Hyde) that she hasn't seen in a year now due to a career opportunity faded away. They walked hand in hand to the front door to ring the doorbell. While they waited for someone to open the door, Jackie snuck a sideways glance at Fez. She cared for him; he was safe and so very nice even when she wasn't. He caught her looking, squeezed her hand and smiled wider, his excitement almost contagious, even though Jackie had no idea what to be excited for.

The door of the house swung open, and behind it was someone Jackie recognized instantly; Donna, "Finally, you guys are here, we've been waiting forever." Jackie hugged Donna fiercely; she was her best friend, which wasn't saying much since she didn't have many close friends, but none the less, the best of what she had, besides Fez of course.

"Oh, Donna, I missed you so mu –" Jackie stopped mid-sentence, noticing Donna's plaid shirt, then just had to say what was on her mind, "Donna, you may have been able to get by with the lumber jack clothing in the seventies, but it's the eighties, style does change, you know."

A small chuckle left Donna's mouth despite herself and she retorted, "Thanks, missed you, too."

Jackie attempting to cheer her up murmured, "I like that you died your hair back to its original colour; it's very in now."

Donna led them both downstairs, when they reached the bottom steps, Jackie had stopped breathing and her grip on Fez's hand tightened so much that he was losing feeling in it.

"Oh, hey Jackie, you're back!" Kelso yelled exhaling smoke and waving his arm about crazily.

"Michael," she snapped, "You're a father, what do you think you're doing?"

Exasperated, Kelso huffed about in a half laughing half frustrated way, "Well, I didn't choose to be."

"You're also a police officer," she stated haughtily impressed with herself. She knew she had Kelso with this one, "Are you saying you didn't choose to be one of those either?"

Kelso's mouth shut abruptly, then opened hesitantly only to be closed once again, growing discouraged, he stood up and exclaimed, "Well, Jackie, just because I'm a police officer, that doesn't mean I can't do fun or illegal stuff. Damn."

Hyde finally looking up from the table, acknowledging Jackie for the first time, nodded coolly to her before ignoring her completely to focus on Michael, "Well, Kelso, yeah it does."

"_Damn it_."

Hyde laughed at Michael, then continued looking down and twiddling with his thumbs, feeling out of place a bit, he was supposed to be Zen, why did she have to come and ruin everything? He wished he could just say some witty joke and be friends again, well as good of friends as they could be considering they weren't really close before they went out, but it was too awkward. It shouldn't be, after all, he divorced the slut he married in Vegas, why couldn't he just face her like nothing was wrong? He wished he could look up, but he didn't dare, he tensed as he noticed from his peripheral vision that she was staring at him. _What for?_

Just then everyone was snapped out of their trances. Hyde stopped stressing over Jackie, Kelso ceased his anger, and Jackie quit looking bewildered after Hyde and the way he would only nod his head as a hello, when Eric made his announcement.

"Now, I know you all are here because you wanted to hang out, and you thought I had an announcement to make… and I'm guessing for free beer, too, but that's not why you're here."

"What the hell Forman?" demanded Hyde no longer Zen nor faking it, "Are you saying we have to pay for the beer ourselves, or that there is no beer. You said there would be beer."

Holding his open palms out toward Hyde, Eric retreated a few steps back, "Whoa, there is beer, relax, it's just that it isn't _me _who's making an announcement. That was a distracter; it's actually… Fez."

All eyes fell on Fez; he smiled and waved nervously, "Hello…" He walked toward Jackie, knelt down on one knee, pulled out an expensive (Jackie approved) diamond ring and said, "Jackie, I have known you since you were an annoying rich brat, watched you go through poorness, and evolve into the beautiful successful woman that I love… and I'm still sorry about dying your hair green and calling you ugly in case you still don't believe me. Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?"

Jackie stood their stunned gawking at Fez and the ring in his hand while Kelso was chuckling at how bad the proposal was as well as how much Fez's accent had come back since he visited some family. Nonetheless, whether this was true or not, Jackie's eyes went wide and she couldn't bring herself to answer, even though the response is obvious. It was Fez; of course, she'd say yes, after all, there was nothing stopping her…

Fits of coughing came from behind Fez. "Sorry…so sorry…I totally just ruined the moment," he said chuckling. "Well, can't take it back, too late now," Hyde continued smiling. She couldn't take her eyes off of Steven as she nodded numbly to Fez.

_ Fez, _she told herself_, You're with Fez now, _and to prove it (mostly to herself) she kissed him passionately letting him feel what it was like for her to roll her R's in his mouth for a change while she drowned out the cheering that was coming from the others. Unless she was imagining it, the cheering only coming from three people instead of four.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackie, being lost in her thoughts blinked as she heard a faint murmur, "What?"

Donna, clearly irked repeated herself for the fifth time, "Alright I'm gonna say this slowly this time, alright?"

Jackie's dark waves bounced about as she nodded, prepared for whatever Donna had to say this time.

"Alright then. So, am I your maid of honour or not?"

"Well of course, you let me be yours, it's only fair, but I warn you: do not, I repeat, do not upstage me at my own wedding, or I will ruin you, and your loser husband."

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed walking into the kitchen to join his lovely wife, and to kick Jackie out so they could "talk."

She took one look at his sweater vest, and rolled her eyes, "Really, Eric that could not have been the first time you heard that."

"Get out."

"Of the house? Come on, don't be such a girl!"

"The kitchen. Out."

As he laced his fingers in between Donna's, Jackie's eyes went wide in realization, "Oh, okay, I'm out." Just as she ran out the kitchen she slammed right into what seemed like a wall, but when she looked up she was staring right past her reflection in his brown tinted sunglasses and into his blue eyes. He caught her just before she could fall and stumble, then immediately let her go like she was poisonous when she finally caught her balance.

"Thanks," she muttered awkwardly. He strode toward the kitchen, but she caught his arm before he could intrude on Eric and Donna, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she whispered.

He just looked at her, "Why the hell not?" he demanded, "I have to get Kelso some ice."

She struggled to find a way to explain it, "Donna… and Eric…"

"So what? It's nothing new," he replied. His eyes travelled to where her hand lay, she followed his gaze, and at the same time they retreated from the physical contact to go their separate ways; Hyde to get some ice for Kelso while his mind swirled and Jackie to join Fez in the basement even though she felt as if she was still with Hyde. She mentally slapped herself in the face to wake her from her trance; she was with Fez now, and besides, she and Hyde hated each other like they did when they first met.

Fez smiled as she arrived, "Hello there, fiancé. That's so fun to say…fiancé." She smiled nervously and sat down beside him.

"Sure is," she responded monotonously still thinking about Hyde and their first encounter since even months before she left to Chicago for a year to finally give her a career a shot.

"What's wrong?" he inquired curiously.

She loved the way he was always so kind-hearted and sweet and always worried about her. They just got engaged, so she didn't want to worry him, so she put on a reassuring smile and chimed, "Nothing," but in the pit of her stomach she didn't know whether or not she was lying to him.

"Donna!" the piercing high-pitched sound travelled through the house. Donna rolled her eyes, trying to brush her teeth even quicker than she was. "Donna! We have to go right now!" the voice soared through the air again, slicing it with its wretchedness. She couldn't find a comb, so she just ran her fingers through her fiery hair quickly as she raced down the stairs to meet Jackie who was tapping her toe annoyed, and even though the red-headed girl was already in her sight, she continued to yell, "Hurry up Donna! What kind of maid of honour are you? Let's go already!"

Donna ran up to Jackie to cower over her menacingly, "Jackie, I'm happy for you and all, but I will hurt you if you don't shut up!"

Jackie, trying to seem braver than she felt shrugged, "Fine, let's go."

"I don't even get why we have to start dress shopping now, it's so stupid Jackie," she muttered as they drove to the nearest dress shop.

"We're not just shopping for my dress, which makes perfect sense since it's a _process_, Donna, but also for the bride's maids' dresses."

"Whatever," Donna muttered, "It just better not take all day."

Jackie laughed, "Of course it's not going to take a day…"

"Thank, God."

"It will probably take months."

The wheel got away from Donna for a bit, making them swerve all over the place for a while as Donna processed this news. "What the hell Jackie? I've got other stuff to do."

"Well, unlike you, Donna, I want to be radiant on my wedding day. Besides you could have just killed me now, so you owe me," Jackie pressed, testing Donna's patience.

Just before Donna could break loose in a fit of rage on Jackie, she stopped any words from coming out. _Calm down, Donna, the woman just got engaged a week ago… Give it another week before you beat her ass,_ she told herself. "Whatever," she replied. _Worst comes to worst, call Kelso to come down and take your place._

"What do you think about this dress?" she twirled for Donna and the saleswoman.

"I really like it," Donna said grinning, ear to ear, "It kinda looks like mine."

Jackie made a face, "Yeah," she said slowly. "You're right, it does," she turned to the saleswoman, "I don't really like this one that much, can you show me more?" The saleswoman, inwardly losing her mind, smiled politely and retreated to the back of the store to find more dresses.

When Donna could see the saleswoman was out of sight she stalked right up to Jackie and shook her.

"What was that for?" Jackie exclaimed fixing the straps of her dress.

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, Donna muttered, "Unbelievable," then raising her voice she yelled so close to Jackie's face, Jackie could smell her awful cooking in her breath, "You've already tried on half the store, just pick one already!"

Before Jackie could respond, the saleswoman came back with a handful of ball-gown like dresses. Jackie squealed and clapped her hands together, "Oh, those look pretty! Don't they Donna?"

"Sure," she responded over enthusiastically before giving Jackie a look. Jackie rolled her eyes at her before flying out of the room to try the gowns on while Donna dialed her phone.

When Jackie came out stumbling over the large hem of the gown and came to an empty chair where Donna should have been, she felt her heart through her chest as her breathing increased. Her palms were getting sweaty, and she hated to sweat; it was gross. _Oh no_, she panicked inside her head not able to speak the words aloud due to her dry throat, _Donna was my ride home._

Just then a male voice came from behind her, "Please don't pick that one, it makes you look fat."

Before she turned around she gasped and hissed, "I could _never_ look fat!" When she did turn around she was surprised to see who it was. "Hyde," she said breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"Donna called. She said she couldn't take this dress shopping process anymore…at all, like, I don't know what you did, but she is never coming dress shopping with you again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I already knew she was a man girl," she waved her hand dismissively then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, "But that doesn't explain why you're here."

He shuffled awkwardly. "Well, honestly I don't want to waste my money on a wedding gift, so think of this, my help, as your wedding gift."

She couldn't help but laugh, "You are so cheap."

He smiled at the first friendly encounter (besides the fat comment) they've had in the longest time and the way she tried to cover her mouth to hide she laughed. "I know," he murmured as his grin reached his eyes. She smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I'm telling you Jacky, there's this car…and it runs on water!" Hyde exclaimed as they drove to yet another dress shop, they've been doing so for the past four weekends. She just couldn't find _the_ dress, but she was getting desperate because if Steven Hyde mentioned the stupid little car that ran on water one more time, she would have to kill herself.

"I know," she snapped, swerving the car a little hard as she rounded the corner, "And what have I said about getting high in my car?"

"Jacky, you need to…"

She held up her index finger scolding him, "If you say relax, I _will_ kick you out of this car right now while I'm driving."

Dismissing what she just finished saying, Hyde continued, "You need to be more like me. Zen is the answer Jackie, believe me, I know. Not caring about people or what they think is way easier than stressing over those little things. I've already given you lessons, Jackie, you've just forgotten everything I taught you, but that's okay, we'll review it later. Right now, we've got a dress to find!" he said clapping his hands together in an imitating girly fashion. Jackie rolled her eyes as they drove into the parking lot.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Jackie asked, her voice rising so everyone could hear the shrillness of her voice.

"Remember Jackie; Zen… and it makes you look like you stepped out of the eighteenth century. In fact, I think I saw a picture of my great grandmother wearing that on her wedding day."

"Well I think it's beautiful and that's all that matters," Jackie informed him haughtily, but he just shook his head.

"You don't glow in that dress, a bride is supposed to glow, that dress just makes you look old and ugly," he could hear the intake of her breath, "Yes, I said it, you look ugly in that dress, now go take it off."

He watched her as she stormed away through his tinted glasses and scratched his beard in frustration. _How can it take this long to find a dress? It's just some dumbass dress_, he thought to himself. He was getting sick of being around Jackie; it only reminded him of how spoiled and rich she was.

"What about this one?"

He looked up from the carpet and this time he was the one who had to take in his breath. His gaze travelled over the radiant gown with the lace accents and satin short sleeves, and slight ruffles in the front and bottom… it reminded him of the first time he saw her in that wedding dress. When he had called her beautiful and she had said that that measly comment meant they would one day get married…evidently, she was wrong.

"Well," she snapped impatiently, "What about this one?"

He had the words beautiful, radiant, extravagant and downright gorgeous lodged in his throat, eventually he cleared his throat and shrugged, "It's not bad, hell, I'll say best one so far… but we both know that's not saying much."

Jackie looked at her reflection in the mirror. He was right, of course she would never tell that to him out loud, but the dress was her favourite out of the past selection. She had this nice gut feeling as if she was ready to get married in this dress, and she looked beautiful, but not her normal beautiful, beautiful-beautiful. It was the perfect wedding dress for her, but not for this wedding. She was marrying Fez, and this is almost just like the wedding dress she would have worn to marry Hyde. She loved it the instant she had tried it one and could see her and Hyde marrying in the spring with white doves and the whole shebang, but this wasn't that wedding, so she couldn't have this dress.

"I think we should keep looking," she said monotonously. Jackie could see him staring at her through her reflection.

His voice was gentle for the first time in forever it seemed like to her, "Alright. You want to stay here or go someplace else?"

"I want to try going with Donna, again," she informed him before she had actually decided this in her mind, but her voice was right. This would probably be best done not with her ex-boyfriend whom she wanted to marry herself once upon a time. She couldn't even look at his reflection in the mirror, but felt as though he needed an explanation, "I'm glad we're friends again –"

"Me too." She met his gaze in the mirror again and felt her heart skip a beat, immediately she shook the feeling.

"I just think finding dresses is a girl's thing, and even though Donna doesn't really count as one, she's still more of a girl than you are, and yeah…"

"Yeah," he repeated in a droned, looking down at the tiles, pretending there was something interesting on them.

"Nothing personal," she said trying to reassure not only him, but herself as well, "Anyways we have to get going if we don't want to be late tasting cake."

"Mm, I love red velvet…oh Jackie, you're here!" Fez said walking up to meet his fiancé and embrace her.

She smiled up at him, "So, what did we miss?"

"Red velvet cake. It looks red and bloody, but taste just like chocolate! Here try some," he said handing her a tiny portion. Just as the moist texture touched her taste buds she could feel them dancing. This was delectable!

"You know what I think?" Michael said excitedly shoving another forkful of the red velvet cake into his mouth, not noticing the mess he was making on his face.

"You don't," Hyde smirked.

"Will people stop saying that? Alright so I'm not the smartest guy around, but I always think, whether it's before or after I say or do something, I still do it, alright?" he exclaimed frustrated, indulging in another forkful of cake, letting the crumbs ooze out the corners of his mouth as he said it.

"Well?" Eric asked expectantly.

"What?"

"You were just about to say something, Kelso, what was it?"

Kelso's eyes grew wide in realization as he recollected his train of thought, "Oh, right," he murmured. "Well, it's not my fault, Hyde distracted me. Why do you always got to make me look stupid?" he demanded Steven.

Steven's eyes travelled over the ruby icing that was smeared on his forehead and pasted in his hair to the crumbs outlining Michael's mouth and just had to laugh. "No, man," he said clamping one hand on Michael's shoulder, "You do that all by yourself."

Kelso rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I was going to say, I think this cake is the cake you guys should go with. Jackie, Fez, it's the best thing I've ever tasted…and I've tasted a lot of things," he laughed. Everyone else agreed it was scrumptious and Fez seemed to really like it, but Jackie noticed Hyde hadn't said a word.

"What do you think about it, Hyde?" she asked him, her voice as small as a mouse.

He sighed, "I haven't tried it."

"Here," she said tearing off a piece of her own sample and holding it out to him. His mouth encircled around her fingers gently nipping them as he bit off the sample she offered him and licking away the remains before they both tensed. This was not what she meant, nor was it what he intended to do; he couldn't shake the feeling that at the moment he had still thought they were together. They locked eyes for a second, her green eyes warming his blue ice coloured eyes before she awkwardly slipped her finger out of his mouth. Jackie was thankful Fez was too busy cosseting his angel food cake to notice what happened. He then began calling her over to try some, and in that moment, when Fez's voice cut through the air, Hyde and Jackie were dragged back into the reality of things, only making the situation seem more awkward. Hyde immediately left her gaze and started towards the door of the bakery.

"Wait!" Jackie called, "You have to eat more cake; you're supposed to help us choose a flavour."

Steven glanced over his shoulder quickly towards her, and murmured the words she had said to him in the dress shop, "Nothing personal," before stalking out of the bakery.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jackie examined the simple silk dress in the mirror with the nicely exposed back. It was sleek, elegant, and sexy, but she just couldn't get that one dress out of her head. She never thought she'd find another dress like the one from Boston, but just last week she did, and she loved it on herself, but something about wearing a dress that was a reminder of her relationship with Steven on her wedding day was wrong. However, now she would never find the perfect dress, and as her wedding date approached, although six months away, she grew aggravated that she wouldn't find one. She was in the most highly respected bridal shop in the country with Donna, Donna's mother, her own mother and Kitty, and yet with all the help she couldn't find her dress.

"Oh, I like that one," Kitty exclaimed clapping her hands, jumping up and down in her seat.

Jackie smiled at her through the mirror. Mrs. Forman was always one of the kindest women she's ever known, and her laugh was contagious, but when it came to fashion, she just wasn't the one to go to. "What about you guys, what do you think?" Jackie pressed since she could see her mother's doubtful face.

"Honey, you've looked beyond beautiful in all these dresses, except for that wrinkly one, but nobody looks good in wrinkles. The truth is that it doesn't matter what we think, all that matters is how you feel. How do you fell in this dress?"

Jackie could feel herself want to cry, and she was never one to hold tears in, but she feared if she did then the question about whether she really did want to go through with the wedding would surface, and she wouldn't know how to answer it. She loves Fez without a doubt, but she didn't know if they were destined to be together. She dismissed the thought immediately believing it was just wedding jitters.

Eventually she decided she wanted to try on the last dress with the lace sleeves that didn't look at all her style, but to her surprise, she loved it. She didn't believe she would find a dress that measured up to the one that's always on her mind, but this dress looked breath-taking. No doubt it was very expensive, but she had the budget and the enthusiasm. Finally, she had found her dress!

"I don't like it," Madge said shaking her head.

"Why not?" was everybody else's response.

"You don't look sexy enough! On your wedding day, the groom needs to look at you and want to rip the dress right off you when you arrive home. I know Bob couldn't wait until we got home. Try something that shows more cleavage and is tighter," she beamed.

Throughout the whole search for her dress, Madge has been annoying Jackie until she reaches her boiling point, and she had had enough. "No offence, Madge," she said coolly, "But I, unlike you, am not a slut, so _I_ am going to take _this_ dress that _you_ don't like because it's _my _wedding and I_ do_ like it."

_Ha!_ She thought, _Take that!_ Now that she had her dress, Jackie felt stable, but just as this feeling of stability was beginning, it was ending, too.

Steven Hyde strolls in on that moment takes in the image of Jackie on this elegant wedding dress and then brushes past her leaving her in the deepest pit of confusion. He reaches a snarky blond that looked as thrilled to be working here as much as a fish would be out of water. Her roots, Jackie couldn't help but notice, were evidently too dark for her to be a natural blond and her wine red lipstick couldn't cost more than a pack of gum. However, when she saw Hyde, whom she hasn't seen since the cake testing, lean own to kiss the girl Jackie felt suddenly angry and confused, and since she hadn't a clue why she did feel this way, she only felt more enraged and clueless. She wanted to throw her high-heeled sandal at the pair, but thought better of it. _Whatever, he can do anything he wants. I don't care. _

"Come on you guys," she said to her not so helpful dress picking crew, "Let's just get the dress and get out of here."

Two months, November 23rd, is when her next fitting will take place, and although it was a while before her and Fez got married, everything seemed rushed. She needed time to just relax and have fun, and not stress about the wedding, so she called Donna up.

"Hello?"

"Eric, it's Jackie, put Donna on the phone."

"Jackie, listen, Donna and I are kind of busy right now, so if you could maybe..."

She started running her fingers through her hair impatiently, she didn't care if Donna was bringing somebody back to life, "Eric," she snapped, "Put her on the phone _now_!"

"What?" Donna demanded impatiently, "What do you want?"

Jackie let out a sigh of relief, and felt the tears that she was holding on to behind her eyes disappear, "Donna, I am so sorry if this is a bad time, but I can't stop worrying about the wedding, and I feel like my hair is falling out, and I can't find my pink leg warmers, and everything is just a huge mess."

Donna listened as her best friend, one that usually knows exactly what she wants and needs, was slowly crumbling away into a pile of stress and worry. "Do you need me to come over or something?"

When the sound of Eric Forman's background whines made their way through the phone, Jackie couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Why Donna decided to marry the guy, she'll never know, but as long as he knows that she can kick his ass, Jackie was fine with the relationship. "I don't want to be locked up in the house, come on let's go do something fun...Oh, let's go to dancing."

A flash of headache causing music and lights flashed into Donna's mind while pictures of people in spandex leg warmers, colourful makeup as well as big hair and thick mustached goons danced across her mind, and even though it was just her imagination, she could still smell the alcohol from the idiots who visit the bar way too much. Then the thought of Jackie holding her in her arms comforting her a week before her own wedding flashed into her mind. Jackie was her friend whether they said it out loud or not, and she had to be there just as she was there for her. "The things I do for you," Donna murmured aggravated, "I'll be there in five."

"Oh my gosh!" Jackie beamed, "Thank you Donna, thank you, thank you, than-"

Donna hung up the phone. _That's a long enough phone call as far as I'm aware_, she thought making her way towards her closet to ensemble her signature look.

The door swung open before Donna could even muster the courage to reach for the doorbell despite the possible regret she might feel when she was done with this night. "Donna," Jackie said scrunching up her nose, "That's what you're going to wear tonight?" Donna grit her teeth and had her hands clenched in fists at her sides. _What's wrong with what I'm wearing?_

The music was umping throughout the building, the lights were blinding, and the neon clothing worn throughout by at least half the people were too. Donna couldn't help, but feel out of place surrounded by big hair, colourful makeup, colourful clothing and shiny pants. Could it be that Donna was so out of it, that she didn't even notice the things that were changing around her? Where did the seventies go?

_Where did the seventies go?_ Hyde thought as he spotted Jackie entering across the room. She was swallowed by the eighties entirely; she was practically wrapped entirely in it tonight, from the clothes, to the career…to Fez, who he couldn't help, but notice was not here tonight. He took a swig of beer. _Maybe it's just me that can't let go of _everything_ that happened in the seventies. Living in the past isn't good for the soul; I need to push forward, starting with the cute red-head eyeing me across the room._ He takes another swig of beer. _Here goes nothing._

The wave of worry should be gone by now, but Jackie can't shake the feeling no matter how much she literally does… shake, that is. The music's blaring, and it's one of her favourite songs, but perhaps it's the sweat of strangers rubbing off on her, or the unhygienic fellow that won't leave her alone, that she just wasn't feeling any better. "Donna," she said grabbing her arm to halt her awful dancing, and so she will pay attention to her, "I'm going to go to the washroom. You stay here, and when I come back we can leave."

"Why don't I just come with you?"

_Because I want to be alone when I cry_, was what she said to herself, but out loud she said, "Because it's a long line, and I want you to still have fun while I'm waiting."

Despite the fact Donna was having anything, but fun, she could tell Jackie just wanted to be alone, so she obliged, but instead of continuing to dance, Donna made a beeline for the bar.

There was approximately five meters between Jackie and the washroom door, but about two meters from the washroom was Hyde, so Jackie had to stop dead in her tracks. He was there against the wall with a red headed slut sticking her pierced tongue down his throat while her legs were wound around his waist. Here she thought she missed her friend, but obviously he couldn't care less about her. She thought he might have been ill or depressed he was the only one in the group without somebody, but instead, when she and Fez needed him, he was parading around with any girl he could find. She didn't know what upset her most about the situation, but her head was spinning with a load of various emotions that weren't healthy swimming together in her mind for her safety or for those around her. There was no time for crying here, she needed to leave, _now._ So, she spun on her heels and ran out the doors with Donna on her trail.

Hyde's hands wandered over the girl's body. "Hyde," she murmured against his lips, while digging her fingers into his hair. "Jackie," he murmured in response, but before he could brush his lips against hers she placed both her palms on his chest and kept him far enough away for her to snap her head back and demand in fury, "Did you just say Jackie?" Steven's mouth dropped for a moment in pure shock. Had he really just uttered the name of his ex, a woman who was engaged to his close friend? It was an honest mistake; after all, Jackie and Nikki were not far off from each other. "Nikki," he sputtered, "I swear I meant Nikki." Disgusted and offended, Nikki drew herself away from him, and made her way through the crowd. "Come on, baby, I swear I meant Nikki!" he called after her, but she was already gone, like so many other woman in his life, swallowed up in hurt to never return again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What the hell is this?" Jackie demanded as she walked out of Donna's bathroom in her white and green cheerleading uniform from way back when. She couldn't believe they were making her wear it again, it was so…70s. What was even harder to believe was that all her friends were gathered in a circle dressed in their high school clothes around a glass coke bottle. The sight made her double take at first before she asked the question that was the only thing on her mind at the moment.

"Well," Donna said excitedly "We're going to act like teenagers again tonight, as if we were kids in high school again."

Jackie put a hand on her hip and cocked her left eyebrow up at her, "That's so stupid," she said monotonously.

"Come on," Kelso urged while fastening the 'Stupid helmet' on his head, "It'll be fun."

"Come sit beside me!" Fez called, and when she saw him she couldn't help, but feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she kissed him and ran her arm down his silky patterned shirt to link her arm beside his and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, so first we go paint the water tower because they've repainted over it, then we get beer, then we come back here for a smoke circle, and then, the classic game of spin the bottle," Donna stated evidently proud of her self-seeming excellent event planning.

"Jackie's right," Steven muttered, "This is stupid." He was gifted with one of Donna and Eric's throw pillows thrown in his face, and since it was able to hit Hyde it was evidently Donna who threw it… which meant it hurt, too.

"I'm not going out like this, Donna," Jackie informed her, "Even though I obviously still have the figure for it, and it made me look cute in the 70s, it's not the 70s anymore, and we all look ridiculous."

After and excessive amount of yelling, scratching, and hair pulling mostly on Donna's part; Jackie, Eric and Hyde all agreed to go, so there they stood watching as Kelso attempted to perfect the only type of greenery he cared about, weed, hoping this time the leaf wouldn't end up looking like it's giving all of them the finger.

Everyone there felt their stomachs flip and their hearts stop as Kelso fell off the water tower once again, they knew they didn't have to ask, but just as a precaution Eric called down to Michael, "Hey Kelso, you okay, man?"

"Yeah," Kelso replied chuckling, "Man, I have got to stop doing that! Damn it, it looks like it's giving me the finger this time, too!"

"Can we go now?" Jackie whined, and unable to await the response she started off the water tower, "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"I'm with the cheerleader," Hyde said in pursuit of Jackie's trail.

"Me too!" Fez agreed eagerly, "I'm with my fiancé," he cooed.

After almost everybody refusing to get high instead of Michael and Steven they decided to play spin the bottle (well, Donna decided) on the floor of the basement.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" asked Donna anticipating everyone to volunteer; the opposite happened. "Okay! I guess I'm going first."

The bottle landed towards Jackie, they giggled and pecked each other on the lips.

Kelso threw up his hands, "Oh come on girls, that's it?"

Jackie spun the bottle and it landed facing Hyde. She gulped, and pecked him sweetly on the lips, as if she had absolutely no emotional attachment to him.

Hyde hated this game. He's checked the time about thirty times this night alone, that's how agonizing it was to get through it. He didn't want to live in the past, he didn't like the past, so why did he have to sit here, and endure the reminder of high school when it was hell? He swallowed his pride, and spun the bottle...it landed towards Jackie. _Come on! It was hard enough to have to do it the first time without punching her in the face._ He still didn't know all too well why he was angry with her, but there was no denying there was rage. To top it off Kelso wouldn't stop exclaiming in his ear that this time it had to be a real kiss, not just a peck. "Shut up, Kelso; I know how the game works." Everything was slow motion as he leaned in watching her eyes close as they got closer; one was green and the other blue, and it was probably the thing he liked the most about her. The kiss was supposed to be nothing, unemotional, and meaningless, but why did he indulge in her scent and the taste of her lips? Why did he not want to pull back?

_Please not Steven again, please not Steven again_. Jackie couldn't stand the thought of having Fez have to watch her and Hyde make out, so she let out a sigh of relief when she got to kiss her fiancé.

The game was going considerably well until she had to kiss Hyde again. This time it would be nothing, and meaningless and just horrible. _Just imagine he was lizard lips_, she told herself, but when their lips touched again, it _was_ like going back in time. Back to when they were together; back to when she wanted to marry him. The make out was not quick and boring; on the contrary, it was slow and hungry. She delicately placed her hand on the small of his neck, while he reached up to put his fingers in her hair. Jackie could sense Fez shift uncomfortably beside her. _Oh God, what in the world was I doing?_ She immediately pulled back, and grabbed Fez's hand, squeezed it, and held on for dear life. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Michael. Whatever, it's not like she hadn't kissed him before.

Michael spun it again, hoping it would land on Jackie, but it didn't...it landed on Fez, who made a whiny noise in the back of his throat. Michael reached for the bottle in hopes of a redo, but Donna grabbed hold of his arm, "No redo Kelso, you have to kiss him."

Michael shook Donna's hold on him off, "No, I'm not going to kiss him. I'm done playing anyways, this game is stupid!"

"No it's not," replied Donna, "Everyone is having fun, right guys?"

"No, Donna, I'm done playing this, too," said Eric, and everyone agreed loudly and expressively in a way that was only making Donna fantasize punching them all in the face.

"That settles it," announced Michael, "The game is done, everyone can go home."

Everyone was getting up to leave when Fez hugged Jackie fiercely, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I was so scared to kiss Kelso," he admitted.

"Hey, what's wrong with kissing me?" Michael Kelso asked defensively.

"What isn't?" countered Hyde about to step out the door; the highlight of his night.

Immensely irked by her friends' lack of appreciation, Donna slammed her fist down on the floor of her basement, and exclaimed, "Nobody is going anywhere! I planned a perfectly fun and exciting time tonight, and we are all going to enjoy it, or I'll kick all your asses!"

It didn't take a genius to know not to mess with Donna, so even Kelso sat right back down and continued the game of spin the bottle.

"Maybe we should actually do a circle," muttered Hyde into his beer bottle, "Obviously Donna could actually use some since she's so crabby."

"I heard that!" She was about to go over and punch him so hard in the gut that he threw up his stomach before Eric sat her back down and made her relax. "I'm sorry!" she spat, "But, I'm just so sick of everyone complaining! This is a special time in everyone's life right now, and it's just nice that we're all together."

"Actually, Brook and I are getting a divorce, so it's not that special of a time in my life," mumbled Kelso, and Donna could have sworn she saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"I'm still poor!" added Steven, "So, my life is as far from special as it can get right now."

"Only Jackie and Fez have something really special right now, I mean we're happy for them and everything, but it's special in _their_ life," said Kelso.

Donna frustrated, pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Well, it's not just Jackie and Fez who have something special in their lives."

Eric laughed, and put his arm around Donna, "Listen, Baby..."

"I said don't call me that."

"I know," he murmured quickly. "I don't...hate your parents, but visiting them next week won't exactly be special."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Eric asked curiously.

Donna looked her husband right in the eye, and said clearly and loudly, so there was not any miscommunication, "I'm pregnant."

Just then Jackie screeched as if she had just witnessed murder. "Now my maid of honour will look like a pumpkin, how are we going to find a bridesmaid dress that will fit?"


End file.
